Class of Titans: The New Students
by AquaBolt
Summary: A Class of Titans Story: Cronus has his Giants after four students... What does he want with them?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Jacobs or Jessie .J as most people called her, sat bored out of her skull, listening to her physics teacher drone on and on. Jessie hated science, especially physics. In fact the only science she liked was astrology, which her high school didn't offer as a second science course. Why Jessie had to take a second science course was beyond her, and she cursed her luck for the millionth time that all the other science courses were filled with students a year younger then her.

Jessie sighed, looking at the clock with a mixture of boredom and anticipation. Her next class was Ancient History, and the topic for today and the past couple of classes was the Ancient Greeks, and today was, for fun, Greek mythology, something that Jessie was top dog at. She loved Ancient mythologies in general, but loved the Greek one in particular. So many gods, so many love affairs, heroes that weren't perfect, but flawed in a sense. Jason had his self doubt, Theseus couldn't settle down, and couldn't take no for an answer, Hercules didn't think things through, Odysseus was arrogant and pissed off the wrong people… the list went on right down the Narcissus, who was dumb enough to fall in love with his own reflection.

Finally the bell rang and Jessie hurried from class.

"Yo Jessie J!" Called out voices. Jessie grinned, turning to find Otis and Max coming towards her. The twins were her best friends in the whole world. The twins were Asian, Korean to be exact, in decent. Otis was the more logical one, of course you couldn't tell that by looking at him. His dark brown hair was short, usually spiked with gel, he often wore loose cargo pants, in either blue or green, a t-shirt, once again, blue or green, and basket ball jersey didn't matter which team, Otis liked them all. Max or 'Mad Max' was wilder, with purple and blue dyed hair, which he wore longish, flopping on his head. Ripped baggy jeans and an either wildly coloured t-shirt or a t-shirt with a saying or phrase that would either make you laugh, or scratch your head in confusion, was Max's apparel of choice. Both brothers were techies and artists, Otis more of the techie, and Max more of the artist, but both were bonefide geeks, like Jessie.

"So how is our Greek Goddess of Trivia knowledge today?" Max grinned, wrapping an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Great now that Physics is over. How you can stand that course Otis, I will never know." Jessie said, shrugging.

"Just be glad that I do, so I can tutor you… speaking of which, thank you for the English help." Otis said, grinning.

"Yeah, we would have bombed that test if it hadn't been for you." Max chimed in.

"Hey no problem. Hey, you guys wanna go the Pepies pizza with me and Rachel? Pizza's on me."

"DEAL!" Both twins agreed, as the headed into the classroom.

Jessie sighed happily, a belly full of Pepies pizza, best pizza in Oshawa, walking with her friends. The last member of their foursome was Rachel. Rachel was blond, her hair was jaw length. Her body type was short and stocky. She was hazel eyed and fond of blue. Blue shorts and a t-shirt was Rachel's usually clothing, even in the winter. Rachel was… in word, nuts. She was hyper as a sugared up squirrel. She was also very intelligent, and artistic, able to sing, write and draw.

"Thank God its Friday." Max sighed in relief.

"Ahem bro." Otis agreed.

Jessie was about to voice her agreement, then she heard a crunch on stone and a roar…

"So why the urgent sending Hera?" Jay asked the group assemble in Hera's, for lack a better word, 'office'.

"It seems Coronus has his eyes on four teenagers…"

"Are they decedents of heroes too?" asked Harry, scratching his head, "I thought we were they only seven."

"You are…We don't know why the god of time is after these four but…."

"HERA!" Hermes screamed, flying into the room, "Coronus is attacking them RIGHT NOW!"

"Quickly! You must go!" Hera urged. Before much else could be said, Hermes got his griffins and off they went.

"There they are!" Hermes shouted, pointing down. Jay looked down to see four students desperately trying to dodge the attacks of four giants.

"YEEHAW!" Atlanta cried, jumping off her griffin and running off towards a giant.

"When with Atlanta…YAHOO!" Archie soon followed.

"Crazy…." Neil began, but before he could finish, Harry angled their griffin down. Jay and Teresa merely shrugged at each other and jumped, weapons drawn.

The students had started to put up a fight. The two guys, twin by the looks of it, were confusing a giant, doing the hiding and 'I'm over here!' routine. A brunette girl swung a metal rod and a red giant's leg, only to have him swat her back like a fly.

"I gotcha!" Harry yelled, catching the girl.

"Thanks…" The girl squeaked, shaking her head. "And you're here to tell us we've been punked right?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Aw shit…"

"HEY BLUENOSE! YER MAMA DRESSES YOU FUNNY!" Yelled the blonde girl. The blue giant made his way towards her, only to get tripped up by Atlanta's bolas.

Before long, the giants ran away, and the foursome looked like they were going to do the same.

"Easy guys… it is better if you came with us." Jay stated.

"He has a point…" The blond said.

"Especially considering without them, we'd be …whatever those were food." One of the Asian boys said, his hair spiked.

The brunette girl was staring at Hermes, "Sweet mother of fuzz…its Hermes!" she squeaked.

"Who?" The other four asked.

"Hermes, Messenger of the gods, god of langue and travel! A Greek god!" the brunette squeaked, nearly hyperventilating

"Finally! Somebody remembers the other ones!" Hermes cheered.

"Leave it to Jessie. J to know a god on site." The other Asian boy, his hair purple and blue said, his voice nervous, like he was trying really hard not to freak out.

"So who are all you guys?" The blonde girl asked, a little less hyper now.

"I'm Jay, the girl with the nun-chucks is Theresa, the girl with the bolas is Atlanta, the big guy is Harry, the guy with the purple hair is Archie, the black guy is Odie, and the guy with blonde hair is Neil."

"Of course he saves the best for last." Neil smiled.

"And you?" Jay asked, ignoring the vain Neil.

"I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessie." The brunette stated.

"I'm Otis." The un-dye boy said.

"I'm Max." The other said.

"And I'm Hyperkillas! But you can call me Rachel." The blonde grinned.

"Don't mind her…she's nuts." Max assured.

"So…why were…those things trying to turn us into a four piece Mcnugget meal?" Jessie asked.

"We'll explain later, first we should get you out of here before they bring reinforcements." Jay sated, remounting his griffin.

"There are more of those things!" Otis said, big eyed.

"Yep…"Odie stated, matter of factly, like the idea of there being more then four giant was common place.

"Oh fuck… I knew I should have stayed in bed today." Max sighed, gingerly getting on the griffin.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Meeting the Gods and the new guys

Meeting the Gods and The Others.

"So let me get this straight." Otis began, pacing back and forth, something he did to calm himself down when he was nervous, frustrated, or confused, and right now he was a mixture of all of the above.

"Chronos, the titan, and Greek god of time, broke out of his prison in Tartarus on the night of the planetary alignment. And now he is trying to cause general anarchy so he can rule the world? And for some reason this guy is after us."

"Precisely." Hera said simply, her voice calm and soothing. Otis knew she was trying to keep them calm, but it wasn't really working. Otis rubbed his temples, and looked at his friends, who were going through their own motions of absorbing information that was either too much to handle and/or too bizarre, once again, this being both. Rachel was doing something weird as usual, in this case, having a staring contest with Hera's peacock. Max always let himself get caught up in pieces of artwork, no problem here, with the mosaics on the wall. Jessie would usually be writing like mad, trying to write down what was happening and how to make sense of it all. She deterred from this and sat on a bench, fingers entangled in thick black hair, blue grey-eyes staring at the floor. Otis wasn't sure why she was doing this, she always had a notebook and pencil in her backpack, which she still had, and maybe writing would not help with this.

"You okay?" Teresa asked, sitting beside the confused Jessie.

"You said on the way here, that Chronos came after you guys to…Why?" Jessie asked, eyes not leaving the floor.

"The seven are the only ones who can stop Chronos…" Hera began.

"They descended from great Greek Heroes." Said a rumbling voice. Otis turned to see a large muscled man. The man had brown balding hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was handsome, in a classical sense, and wore a leather sleeveless tunic and a leather skirt.

"Sweet fuzzy…Ares himself!" Jessie gasped, standing up to go over to the War god.

"Pretty good kiddo. Now let's see if you four have any powers. Let's head to the training room." Ares said heading to ward the training room.

Rachel growled, ducking under the sweep of a training robot's arms. While it wasn't obvious, Rachel had incredible hearing, usually if she 'didn't hear you', which was often, she was off in her own little world, or was blatantly ignoring you. Either way, because of this excellent hearing, Rachel was able to hear Ares, Hera and the 'heroes' talking while she was focused on not clobbered.

"Is their super powers are, like, dodging?" Neil, descendant of Narcissus, sniffed.

"Easy Neil, not all powers and talents are apparent." Jay, the descendant of Jason, said his voice a little stern.

"Yeah... Jessica seems like a little bit of a leader…" Teresa, decedent of Theseus, added.

Neil snorted again, "If you ask me, they're just useless, and were meant to be giant kibble."

Rachel growled lowly. She wanted to hit that little punk, she had heard him earlier mention that he didn't even have to do this in the beginning! How dare he make judgements on them! _MAYBE if we had nice little weapons…_ Rachel thought with a growl. She imagined the perfect weapon to vent her frustrations on these bots. She could practically feel the hammer in her hands, its smooth handle, and its powerful weight. Without even thinking she made a swing at on the bots with her imaginary weapon.

CRUNCH CRASH. The robots top half went flying and Ares hit the stop button, the others looking at Rachel in amazement. Rachel gulped, looking at her hands. Tightly gripped was a war hammer, the weirdest looking hammer Rachel had every seen. The handle looked like a woody vine, twined around what looked like solid dirt, the head was covered in leaves, but it was definitely a rock.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rachel squeaked, nearly dropping the earthen war hammer.

Ares laughed, "Sometimes powers need a moment of tension to come to reveal them."

Rachel nodded while she looked the hammer over. It felt light, like a regular carpenter's hammer.

"Can I see that?" Odie asked, descendant of Odysseus coming up to her. Rachel shrugged and handed it over to the brains. Odie oofed as the war hammer crashed to floor when he tried to hold it. Harry tried to pick it up, but even he couldn't do it.

"Ah. A weapon only its maker can use.. Rachel, try to make it go away. Imagine it out of existence." Hera suggested, after Rachel had pick the war hammer with one hand.

"Okay.." Rachel said, and then focused on making the hammer go away. It was a lot harder then making it, but after a few minutes it went away, its how it went away that scared her. It was like it got absorbed into her hands.

"Holy shindigs..." Rachel breath, watching the hammer disappearing into her flesh.

"Now you three try. And test them out." Hera said, directing the others.

Otis focused, and an axe that was grey and swirling with formed. Despite looking like it was made of cloud and air, the axe sliced cleaning through a robot. Max gave it try and created a fire whip, which not only cut through a robot, but melted it. Jessie squeaked as blazing light formed a bastard sword.

"That's not right… Aren't the four elements fire, wind, earth and water?" Atlanta, descendant of Artermis, asked.

"Actually there are seven; Fire, water, earth, air, metal, light and dark." Hera explained.

"That means we're missing three..." Otis said, rubbing his chin.

"And we need to find them before Chronos does."

"So, according to Hermes, the other three are around here somewhere?" Jessie asked Jay as they walked down a street of New York City.

"There have been reports of Giants seen in New York. So this is the best place to look." Jay explained.

"This is going to take a long time. New York is huge!" Atlanta sighed. Jay was in agreement with her, but they may at least they had a general location. And maybe these last three would help explain how they all got these powers of elements tool forming. After some tests back at New Olympia, they found out that the 'Elementals', as the group was dubbed, could turn their element into any tool they wanted, but couldn't control the element in its natural form.

"So what exactly we looking for?" Rachel asked, looking at a pair of shoes in the shop window.

"I..have no idea." Jay admitted, "But if the giants want to grab them, they either going to do at night, like they tried with you guys, or in a place of isolation. I think it would be best if we split up."

Jessie sat on the cold ground, mind whirling. Two days and so much had happened. Not only had she met the ancient Greek Gods, and the descendants of heroes, but she discovered she had the ability to for light into an object…._I bet that physics teacher would piss himself if he saw that. _Jessie smirked. Jessie looked over at the others, she, Jay and Atlanta had found a deserted skate park, which Jay figured was the most likely place of attack. Jessie sighed. Jay was a lot like his heroic ancestor, while a great leader, self-doubt constantly plagued him, which could be a good or bad thing. By second guessing himself, it kept him from getting an ego, but on the other hand, his self doubt could cause him to hesitate at the wrong time. Jessie wasn't sure how he did it and still looked calm. Hera had talked to her about her becoming a secondary leader, over the elementals, and Jessie was certain she couldn't do it. Jessie decided it may be good idea to focus on other things, like how they hell Atlanta existed. According to Hera, Atlanta was the descendant of Artemis, but that didn't make sense to Jessie. First of all Artemis was a goddess, not a hero, and secondly, she was a virgin goddess. How the hell can she have descendant! _ Maybe it is like Dogma, where Jesus' great great nephews and nieces could use power like his…_

"Hey! I see something." Atlanta called out.

Devlin Matthews hopped over the fence, looking around the skate park. He could see three figures chilling on one of the hills.

"Huh, usually we're the only ones here." Grinder said coming up beside him. Grinder, aka Peter Grinds was a tall lanky guy. His light brown hair was buzz cut, mostly because he could be bothered to do anything with it. Baggy jeans and loose shirt, black and red today, covered up his multiple skating scars and tats, and his hazel eyes right now were glittering with mischief. "Maybe there are some chicks."

"Can ye git dat mind of yours to dink aboot anything else." Jully Preicson sighed. Jully was Jamaican, loving bright colours. Her jeans were never blue, and like today, were multi-coloured, contrasted by the black tee with a white peace symbol.

"At the very least we can say hi..." Devlin said, calmly trying to defuse yet another fight between those two.

"Do you guys hear something?" Grinder asked. De listened and heard it..thud, thud…THUMP! Devlin whirled around to see five huge things coming at them. Before Devlin could even move, he heard another sound.

"YEEHAW!" Came a shout. Looking over he saw a blur running around the things.

"What da hell are dose dings?" Jully asked.

"Giants.. It's along story." Gasped a boy coming up to them at a run, a girl behind him. The guy was a dirty blonde with streaks of blonde in his hair. The girl was brunette, black haired.

"Okay, the others and Hermes are on there way. Let try to keep them busy." The guy said just as the brunette girl got flung by one of those things. Devlin ran back and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Many thank yous." The girl said, looking dizzy, getting up.

"Don't you have a weapon?" Devlin asked, looking over at the other two. The blur had been a red head, and currently she whirled a pair of bolas expertly.

"Got one…" The girl focused and light formed into a staff in her hands, "If I knew how to use said weapon that would be good…" The girl sighed, and then charged, not really doing a lot of damage, but doing a good job distracting the giant.

Other giants attack Devlin, Jully and Grinds, "You did say dat help was comin' ya?" Jully huffed, ducking a massive fist. As if on cue a whip caught an arm. A purple haired dude stood at the other end.

"Hermes said he'd be a bit late." A short black dude yelled a tall muscled brunette guy rammed into a giant, while another red haired girl, her hair longer, two Koreans, and two blondes, a guy and a girl came charging into the park. Devlin could only focus on dodging, so he wasn't sure what the hell was going on, until that is he heard a screeching roar. The giants scattered and what happened next blew Devlin's min. Griffins landed on the ground, big as sports cars, all of them.

"Hey guys, these are our guys and gal huh?" a skinny dude, with a winged cap and pilot goggles on said, jumping off the griffin and using the wings on his sandals to flutter down.

"HOLY CRAP! He's got wings on his shoes!" The blonde girl said, amazed. One of the Korean guys, the one with undyed hair, arched an eyebrow at her, "And you are just noticing this now?"

"Well yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't say it!" The blonde sniffed.

"Can somebody please tell me what da heel is goin' on here?" Jully scream, frustration levels through the roof.

"We'll explain it all on the way." The first guy said, mounting a griffin.

"More proof our school puts LSD, mushrooms, acid, or all of the above in our lunches…" Grinds sighed.

Devlin was more then a little inclined to agree with him. Mind you he hoped that the brunette girl who could form light into staffs wasn't a drug induced mirage.

End of Chapter Two.

Howdy howdy. Meant to post sooner, but this on the school network, and use a different writing program then I do at home, so I'm having some troubles brining it home. Anyway.. any feedback would be lovely. Also, you guy have to start helping me insist on a class of the titans section. Come on! Any show with the voice of Megatron (and many others,) Miroku, Sango, Optimus Prime and guest appearance from the legendary Scott McNeil deserves its own spot!


	3. Freaks outs

Chapter three: Powers and lost accents.

Peter Grinder, or Grinds as his friends called him, sat on the floor, still in shock. He had been just told that the Greek Gods did exist, and even met a few. And one of them Chronos, was back, and wanted to make him and his friends, Devlin and Jully into giant kibble. Why? Because he and his friends could control an element, making it into a tool or weapon. And as much Grinds didn't want to believe that, he had to believe it because, well, he had seen it in action. Jully had freaked out; despite her usually calm nature this was a bit much for her. She tried to leave, and Ares, the god of war, tried to grab her, which led her smacking him with a frying pan that looked like it was made out of the raging tide. Leave it to Jully to have a frying pan be the first thing come to mind when in need of a weapon. The biggest shock of all though was the fact that Jully had been faking her accent four the past three years. She stated she did this because she wanted ton continue to represent her Jamaican heritage… but she figured she could le it slip now, and be like Calpurina from ' To Kill a mocking bird', who spoke educated depending on her company.

Neither Devlin nor Grinds had tried to form an elemental weapon, mostly because they were afraid. The only two elements left were metal, not too bad, or darkness. And despite what Hera said, that darkness should not be considered evil, because it was just different, the traditional values kinda stuck. Especially for Devlin, who was taught at a young age that darkness and demons were unholy and just plain nasty, and even though he tried to shrug off these teaching of youth from his VERY Irish Catholic grandmother, they still stuck.

Grinds sighed, sitting in Hera's garden, trying to think.

"Hey hot shot, whatcha thinkin' about?" Said a voice. Looking over Grinds saw Rachel, the blonde haired hazel eyed girl who was… off her rocker.

"Um..Hi.. Not much..." Grinds said, cautiously.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to bite you and bestow on you my awesome power of the chaotic." Rachel grinned, sitting on the ground, "So why don't you wanna use your powers?"

Grinds blinked, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Nope, now speak man of the Grinding."

Peter sighed, thinking. "Its not that I don't wanna have powers..its just…"

"What you're afraid of having the power over Darkness?"

"No. I'm afraid of not having it. You see, its Devlin, for the better part of his childhood, his grandmother, a very Irish catholic lady..."

"Say no more, I getcha.. He's worried that having the powers over darkness will make him evil and bad?" Rachel asked.

"Yep… Although he probably wouldn't admit to it."

"Don't worry.. I'm sure Jessie will put him at ease…"

Jessie sighed, finally finding Devlin on the foot ball field, just looking out on the field from his place in the stands.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Jessie asked when she got close.

"Not worth that much, have to give you change." Devlin replied, without missing a beat.

Jessie giggled softly; it was an old joke, but it still funny.

"Okay, give me change then, what's on your mind?"

"… What's it like to use light as a tool? Devlin asked, as Jessie took a seat beside him.

"Um… Just like holding a tool in my hands, it is lighter than the real tool, but that's the case for everyone... No I'm not filled with holy intentions, or peace and good will towards man kind. And neither does anybody else get changed. Rachel doesn't turn into a hippy… oh fuzzy ducky slippers that would be scary. Otis doesn't go all airy; Max doesn't turn into a pyromaniac… The powers don't have an effect on personal self."

"You sure?" Devlin asked concern in his voice.

"Positive. Jully didn't start singing sea shanties did she?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"Well.. No.."

"Then give it a try."

Devlin sighed, standing up, "So what do I do?"

"Just focus."

Devlin sighed, eyes closed and focused. Slowly, but surely, black mist formed in his hands, forming into a football. It was not the weirdest thing Jessie ever saw, but it was different. The football looked black, but more then black. Like all light got sucked in and could not get out again.

"I guess I've got darkness." Devlin said, sounding kind of glum.

"Yeah, but to have any impulses to do evil and wicked deeds?"

Devlin blinked, "No actually. I guess it's not so bad."

Jessie smirked, "Told you."

"Hey guys!" called a voice, Atlanta was moving in her super fast way towards them, "Jay wants everyone in Hera's office, now." She called, than raced back towards the school. Devlin and Jessie just shrugged at each other and ran after her.

End of Chapter three.

A/N GAH! This took me way too long to finish. Sorry it has been so long since the update, been a busy little student. My apologies if the chapter feels short, this was the best place to end it so it did not get too long. Any way, fourth will be up as soon as possible. Seeya then.


End file.
